Burial at Sea - Episode 2
BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea - Episode 2 is the second part of the story-driven downloadable content of BioShock Infinite, and was available starting March 25th, 2014 for $15.00 USD on Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Windows PC, and Mac. It is also part of the ''BioShock Infinite'' Season Pass. This story puts the player in the role of Rapture Elizabeth as she explores Rapture during its fall. Gameplay The DLC features the city of Rapture built from scratch with game mechanics and the Unreal Engine 3 used for BioShock Infinite. It has been stated that Episode 2 will prominently feature stealth and survival horror gameplay, in contrast to the lively city of Rapture in the first episode. You will have access to weapons and the ability to open and possibly create Tears, as stated by Ken Levine. With the DLC comes a brand new gameplay approach: 1998 Mode. The new gameplay option will challenge players to complete the narrative using only the non-lethal tools afforded to them. Plot Elizabeth experiences a vision of Paris at the turn of the 20th century, in which she spots Sally and gives chase; the peaceful setting turns nightmarish and Elizabeth is forced to witness Sally burning. Elizabeth wakes up shortly after the events of Episode One, where Atlas is ready to kill her while his men remove the corpse of Comstock. A vision of Booker appears to her and tells her information to give to Atlas about Dr. Suchong who Booker claims can help Atlas escape the sunken department store, in exchange for returning Sally. Left alone, Elizabeth begins to explore the store and finds her own dead body impaled to the wall. She realizes that Noir Elizabeth was killed by the same Bouncer that impaled Comstock; as a result, Rapture Elizabeth made a deal with the Lutece twins, giving up her abilities to open Tears as well as much of her knowledge of the multiple universes and the futures they held, to be able to return to this universe and rescue Sally. The voice of Booker, who states he is simply a facet of Elizabeth's subconscious, helps to guide her through the Splicers that still inhabit the store. Following traces of Suchong, Elizabeth discovers the doctor knew about Columbia and generated a Tear Device leading back to Columbia based on the Luteces' technology, and she rationalizes that she can use the Lutece Particle that kept Columbia afloat to lift the department store back to Rapture. Collecting the equipment to repair the device with the tenacious help of Atlas and Suchong, Elizabeth travels through a Tear back to Columbia aboard the First Lady during the time that Booker and Elizabeth had searched through Fink's factory. She recovers the particle easily enough, but before she can return through the Tear, Suchong requires her to collect a lock of hair from one of Fink's hidden laboratories. During this, Elizabeth learns that Daisy Fitzroy was instructed by the Luteces to take Fink's child hostage to force Elizabeth to make the harsh decision to kill her and mature. She also further learns that Fink and Suchong worked in collaboration through the rift to share technology, such as the use of ADAM to make both Plasmids and Vigors, and creating and conditioning Songbird based on the Big Daddy technology. Also learning that she was pair-bonded with the Songbird by reattaching the oxygen tubing to its suit, saving its life. She retrieves the lock of hair which turns out to be her own -- a fact Suchong is unaware of -- and escapes scavenging Vox Populi to return to the Tear and get back to Rapture. In Rapture, as she transports the hair sample to Suchong, Andrew Ryan secures the room and sends his men to kill Elizabeth along with Atlas. Elizabeth brings the Lutece Particle to the top of the sunken structure where the load-bearing columns meet. As she releases the particle and causes the building to start rising, Atlas' men capture her, believing her to be more valuable than Sally. Elizabeth is overdosed with a truth serum to try to discover Ryan's "Ace in the Hole", and wakes up two weeks later, in the midst of Atlas' war against Ryan. Atlas then tortures her by stabbing a sharp rod in the back of her eye and threatens to perform a transorbital lobotomy unless she tells where the Ace in the Hole lies. Elizabeth, in a brief moment of panic, recalls one future that she previously witnessed, and tells Atlas that the Ace is in Suchong's lab. He makes Elizabeth then go to retrieve the Ace from Suchong's lab. While entering, Elizabeth indirectly causes the death of Suchong at the hands of a Big Daddy that was recently pair-bonded with two Little Sisters. She retrieves the Ace -- a simple piece of paper with a coded message from Suchong -- from the doctor's corpse and returns it to Atlas, knowing full well Atlas plans to kill her. Atlas is furious at the contents, but in one last flash of memory, Elizabeth finds herself aboard the plane that carried Jack to Rapture, and recognizes the coded message as Jack's trigger phrase, "Would you kindly". Atlas begins to plan to arrange for Jack to come to Rapture to kill Ryan, and then fatally strikes Elizabeth again, leaving her alone with Sally. As Rapture Elizabeth succumbs to her wounds, she realizes that Jack will be the one to end the cycle of violence in Rapture and save Sally and the other Little Sisters. Elizabeth dies from Atlas' blow as Sally watches, holding her hand. A post-credits scene reveals a view of Rapture and the tail of the Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 sinking in the city -- indicating Jack's arrival in Rapture. Characters Main Characters * Atlas * Booker DeWitt * Elizabeth * Robert Lutece * Rosalind Lutece * Sally * Yi Suchong Major Characters *Andrew Ryan *Daisy Fitzroy *Jack *Jeremiah Fink Minor Characters *Antonio Rodriguez *Carol Lynn *Edmund Munford *Emmett Wyman *Felix Molloy *Florence Baxter *Johnny Demarco *Kay Flannigan *Lonnie *Leta *Masha Lutz *Morris Lauderman *Roland *Sal Cantone *Samantha Kemp *Songbird Mentioned Characters *Brigid Tenenbaum Unanswered Questions (Work in progress) * Why was Elizabeth unable to see that she would die to the Bouncer at the end of BaS 1? * Why didn't Elizabeth fight back or defend herself against the Bouncer using her tears? * Why did the Bouncer attack Booker when he grabbed Sally? Bouncers didn't have the protector bond at that point. For that matter, why attack Elizabeth? * How was Elizabeth able to go back and see herself before she kills Daisy Fitzroy and not simply transpose over that younger Elizabeth like Booker did at the baptism? * How could the Luteces visit their own graves if visiting a world in which you die would cause your quantum superstate to collapse? * How were Elizabeth's delusions of Booker able to form their own opinions, ask questions, rationalize and become physical hallucinations? * Why didn't Gandalf just get the Eagles to fly the ring to Mount Doom? Gallery Tumblr mqrrll8dQp1s3qrhfo1 500.png|Rapture Elizabeth with a Little Sister. BurialatSeaEpisode2_WEB.jpg|Preview screenshot DeluxeGuitaristbas.jpg MotherGendermzinBaS.jpg LizMirrorbasblood.jpg InTheShadowbas.jpg Video File:BioShock Infinite Burial At Sea Episode Two - Behind The Scenes Trailer|Behind the Scenes Trailer File:BioShock Infinite Burial at Sea Part 2 Preview|Preview from Burial at Sea - Episode 2 File:IrrationalJobs - Proudest Moments|Irrational Games' Proudest Moments File:BioShock Infinite Burial at Sea -- Episode Two Launch Trailer|''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Launch Trailer Behind the Scenes *This is the first BioShock story featuring a playable female protagonist. *This DLC also features a new Plasmid: Peeping Tom. This Plasmid will allow Elizabeth to turn invisible and also detect enemies around her. This is somewhat a successor to BioShock 2's multiplayer Plasmid Houdini. A new Vigor, Ironsides, is also included in the DLC, which replaces the normal "shield" in Infinite and Episode 1. *Episode 2 confirms that the "Good ending" in BioShock is canonical. *Episode 2 features a lock-picking mini game, which is highly similar to BioShock's hacking mini game. *Just like in the first two BioShock games, Elizabeth can carry a certain number of Medical Kits to replenish her health bar. * Judging from the paintings seen in Paris, it appears that Elizabeth was actually in her own interpretation of Paris rather than an actual set period of time. The Eiffel Tower was not completed until 1889 and all of the paintings found are exclusively from various periods of both the Impressionist and Post-Impressionist movements. * The paintings found in the beginning of the Paris sequence belong to various Impressionist and Post-Impressionist artists including, Georges Seurat, Édouard Manet, Paul Cézanne and Claude Monet. In fact, the first two men painting that greet Elizabeth are Claude Monet (the man that offered the painting) and Georges Seurat. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC